


Draco Malfoy: Unloved until loved

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Smart Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy, maybe in your mind a Slytherin, came from a rich family, a loving father.  But what if I told you he was a Gryffindor, disowned and lonely?  Would you accept the different one or the one in your mind.  I can't answer that for you.  That's for you to do, but I hope you chose the different one...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Draco Malfoy: Unloved until loved

Draco's mind 

My third year is already shit. Let me explain, I'm Draco Black, the not so perfect son of the Malfoy's. What I mean is I'm gay, Gryffindor chaser, failed to keep up with appearances became friends with Dean Thomas ( well actually he and I arnet friends any more. ) and the newest disowned child of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Great. Now I know it doesn't sound so bad, but throwing into the mix that I have zero friends, teachers hate me, bullied constantly. It drags it down. Oh that and the rumors about me include me sleeping my way into the quidditch team, I am a currently marked death eater, my aunt and I were secretly meeting up and torturing people and way crazier shit.

Anyways, here's the stuff that's not so shitty, I'm an animagus, I became chaser for the Gryffindors twelve years old, I am the top of my classes, I have a pet cat named Viktor, uh let's see, huh? Supposedly I'm a veela, and French? Yeah, that's kinda it.

Well, heres my third year and how it changed the game...


End file.
